mollykettyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares The Dark
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Ares The Dark is a red and white creature from a species of demons know as "The Darks". 10 years ago, Ares (and his siblings Chaos, Nightmare, and Terrass.) has attacked the kingdom of Irka with his psychokinetic attacks. He was sealed away in an ancient crystal in the Insomniac Temple by Milton The Cat and Camelot The Dog. 10 years later, he and the rest of the dark were released by Geilda The Hedgehog. In exchange, Ares and the rest of the darks agreed to aid Geilda in his plans to take over the kingdom of Irka. Ares crave destruction. He is a cold, ruthless villain with no sense of compassion. He would do anything to accomplish his goals, even if it means taking innocent lives. Ares happens to take great pleasure and delight in hurting others and has been shown to have a very warped and twisted sense of humor, making him a very sadistic and psychotic individual. Ares likes suffering of others, jealousy, messing with other people's minds, evil, killing, wrath, greed, chaos, destruction, the other darks, and Geilda for releasing him and the other darks. Ares dislikes kindness, love, joy, justice, all of his enemies, and Milton and Camelot for sealing him and the other darks in an ancient crystal in the Insomniac Temple. Physical appearance Ares' main forms is his normal form, witch is identical to a hedgehog, and his red and white amorphous mass of darkness. He has no visible nose or mouth. Abilities *'Fireball:' Ares throws a fireball. *'Claw Slash:' Ares attacks with his powerful claw. *'Fire Tornado:' Ares spins into a firey tornado. *'Flame Carpet:' Ares covers the ground in front of him with flames. *'Shape-shifting:' a commonplace power, that can change his appearance. *'Burning Kick:' An in-air move that sets Ares' feet in flames. *'Chaotic Flame:' Ares unleashes a flame barrage against the opponent. *'Stalking Flare:' Ares throws an intense fireball which homes in on the opponent and deals multiple hits. Relationships Friends/Allies Geilda The Hedgehog (master) Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Neutral Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Enemies Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Milton The Cat (deceased) Camelot The Dog (deceased) Oriana The Hedgehog (deceased) Doomada The Hedgehog (deceased) Molly Ketty Valery The Cat Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Valentine The Cat Pinky The Cat David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Ginny The Fox Hyper The Raccoon Julien Ketty Tim Ketty Clara Ketty Gramps Ketty Holly Ketty Dolly Ketty Golly Ketty Amy Ketty Max Ketty Bubba Ketty Marth Ketty General Barkmeat Cosby The Bear Chef The Pig Gary The Frog Mayor Milkson Pencil E-Race The Angry Chicken The Big Rat Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Evil Alignments